


You are beautiful

by DimensionalSharkitty



Category: Welcome to Hell - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Friendship/Love
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 09:31:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9228863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DimensionalSharkitty/pseuds/DimensionalSharkitty
Summary: No creas lo que la gente dice de ti. Jojo pidió ser un ángel para poder vengarse de aquel que la lastimo en la infancia, pero jamás pensó que las cosas cambiarían y desplazaría ese deseo de venganza por cuidar a aquella humana a la que debía de proteger.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Algo corto, inspiración tras un momento de melancolía y el descubrimiento de música nueva. Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Erica Wester. Gracias por leer.

¿Cuántas veces había vivido ese momento? La rubia ya no se tomaba la molestia en siquiera contar, ver así a su humana le partía su, irónicamente, muerto corazón. Soltó un suspiro no muy alto mirando hacía la esquina de la habitación, ahí sentada abrazando sus piernas se encontraba Magill Nancy, la pelimorada desde que había vuelto de la escuela se había sentado allí dejando que sus lágrimas comenzaran a salir.

No era la primera vez que eso pasaba, y el ángel tampoco tenía que preguntarle lo que había pasado ya que había presenciado la escena con sus propios ojos. Los acosos habían vuelto, cartas denigrantes y mensajes obscenos en el casillero de Lil, sus libros rayoneados con dibujos de penes y con aquellas palabras que calaban en el interior de la adolescente. Aquellas palabras hirientes acerca de su cuerpo.

La rubia se acercó con lentitud dándole un suave abrazo por la espalda esperando con todo su ser que Lil pudiera sentir todo su apoyo y cariño de esa manera, era sabido por la pelimorada que ella no era una persona de palabras y estas solían trabarse en su boca terminando por decir algo alejado a lo que quería. Cerró los ojos pasando su mano por los cabellos de la humana como una manera de confortarla, aun recordaba la primera vez. Un grupo de animadoras se habían acercado a Lil en los vestidores tras la clase de gimnasia, la chica siempre se quedaba hasta al final para poder cambiarse en paz pero aparentemente ese día paz es lo que añoraría. Jojo estaba a su lado convenciéndola de darle un empujón a la capitana para poder irse de ahí pero justo en ese momento comenzaron...Se rieron de su piel, de su cuerpo, de su ropa, no hubo cosa que se olvidaran de humillar. Jojo rememoro aquella sensación que solamente un castaño psicópata había logrado hacer crecer en su interior

Jojo sintió impotencia.

¿Por qué no podía ir y golpear a todas esas perras? ¿por qué no podía siquiera lanzarles un zapato rompiendo sus narices perfectamente operadas? Ser un ser incorpóreo era un verdadero asco, no solo por no poder golpear a esas zorras con uniforme sino que tampoco podía darle un verdadero abrazo a Lil.

Tras aquel incidente no volvieron a hablar del tema, era como un silencioso acuerdo mutuo donde ninguna diría nada, Magill lloraría el resto del día mientras que Joane se sentaría en la cama con la mirada gacha pensando en todas las cosas que pudo haber hecho.

Había sido una tonta al haberle pedido a Providence ser un ángel guardián solo por su sed de venganza y no por genuinas intenciones, la rubia jamás había sido una persona que pudiera consolar a alguien o darle palabras de consuelo, no tenía madera para ello. Pero ahora no podía dar marcha atrás, no podía dejar a Lil sola...mas bien, no quería dejarla sola. Cuando la ojiazul era humana no tuvo muchas amistades femeninas por su tosca manera de ser, pero tras conocer mejor a la morena en ocasiones se sorprendía así misma pensando en cómo pudieron haberse conocido si no hubiera muerto. Lil ya era su amiga, era aquella persona a la que siempre deseo cuidar cuando su corazón aun palpitaba.

Lentamente entreabrió los ojos dándose cuenta de lo que realmente podía hacer, quizás no podía golpear a esas chicas ni hacerlas quedar mal en un maldito baile de primavera, pero podía confortar a Lil con sus palabras. Aprovechando su condición traspasó a la morena sentándose frente a ella posado una mano en su rodilla haciéndola levantar la mirada.

–¿Jojo?–Preguntó la adolescente en un susurro apenas audible, esperaba que su ángel dijera algo.

La rubia respiro hondo en un intento de calmarse, lo que haría no era propio de ella. Alzó la mirada encontrándose con los ojos castaños y le dedicó una suave sonrisa.–¿Por qué lloras?–Tras tanto tiempo por fin se decidió a preguntarle.

La humana quedó algo confundida ante la pregunta del ángel pero no tardó en responderle.–Porque tienen razón, soy...–Hizo una pausa mordiendo su labio inferior.–Mi cuerpo...–Volvió a hacer una pausa mientras sus mejillas se tornaban rojizas y nuevas lagrimas resbalaban por su mejilla. Lentamente la rubia paso un dedo por estas quitándolas, se sorprendió un poco al poder tocar a la pelimorada pero no dijo nada.

–¿Tu cuerpo?–La alentó a seguir.

–Jojo no te hagas la ciega, soy fea.–Soltó Lil desviando la mirada, negándose a ver aquellos lindos ojos azules. ¿Por qué hasta ver a su ángel de la guardia le recordaba lo horrible que su cuerpo era?

Jojo inclino la cabeza claramente confundida, ¿Lil fea? Era como decir que el maldito de Sock no tenía una apariencia adorable. –Pues la ciega aquí es otra.–Susurró mirando a Lil.–Porque a mí me pareces linda.–Susurró la rubia algo avergonzada, no era muy de decir lo que pensaba.

La pelimorada limpió sus lágrimas mirando al ángel como si estuviera mintiendo.–Si claro, esas chicas tienen razón Jojo. Jamás podría ser como ellas.

–¿Artificial, falsa y operada? Tienes razón, jamás serás como ellas porque tu eres linda sin necesitar alguna cirugía, tratamiento o lo que sea. Lil –Se acercó a la adolescente posando una mano en su mejilla para que la mirara a los ojos.– Tu eres hermosa, por dentro y por fuera, eres genial, inteligente, única además ¿por qué te acompleja tu cuerpo? Por si lo has olvidado, me toca verte después de clase de gimnasia y puedo asegurarte que no tiene nada de feo ni horrible.–La pelimorada soltó unas suaves risitas mirando a su amiga.– No te avergüences ¿sí? Esas chicas son idiotas y solo buscan a quien molestar por no ser otra chica sacada de la producción en masa donde las crean.–Bromeo volviendo a abrazar a Lil.–En serio, eres hermosa Lil.

La pelimorada se quedó un momento en shock ante el abrazó de su ángel, mas que nada por el hecho de que podía sentir su cuerpo, correspondió al abrazo cerrando sus ojos.

Quizás Jojo tenía razón acerca de ella, tal parecía que la rubia comenzaba a entender cómo debía ser un ángel, siempre cuidar a su humano hasta de sus propios pensamientos.


End file.
